My Lonely Cabin
by Nerdy-Loser22-R5-Niffler13
Summary: There are some days when I hate having a cabin to myself. Luke/Percy one shot I suck at summeries! Story better hopefully.
1. Chapter 1

**O.K. I just realized that Luke is or was outmatched. His dad flies while Percy's controls the sea. How is that fair?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy, Luke or any other characters or the Taylor Swift song mentioned in this fanfic. I do own the idea though.**

Percy P.O.V

There are some days when I hate having a cabin to myself. Usually during the day, I don't really notice it, but whenever I do stay in it, I get bored very easily. At least nowadays. That's because Luke, my only guy friend besides Grover, had stopped visiting. Ever since two weeks ago, Luke has been avoiding me.

*Flashback*

_Luke and Percy were sitting in Percy's cabin talking about life. They were sharing the blue chocolate chip cookies that Percy's mom had sent him. _

_"Ok Perce, Truth or Dare?" Luke asked. Percy shrugged. He didn't even know why they were playing this._

_ "Truth." he answered._

_"O.k. Umm… Oh I got it! Who was your first kiss?" Luke asked, looking pleased with himself._

_Percy looked embarrassed. "I haven't had one yet." _

_"What!? You're 12 and you haven't kissed anyone yet!" Luke seemed shocked._

_"No, I want it to be with someone special." Percy said. "Truth or Dare?" _

_"Dare." Luke said, without hesitation. "I dare you to… Sing along to a song of my choice on my ipod." Percy said, smirking._

_Luke groaned. "I can't believe I have to do this!" he whined. Percy scrolled through the songs on his ipod and grinned at one. Luke started to get desperate. "I'll do it if you do it with me. It can be your next turn." he said. Percy shrugged and played the song. Mine by Taylor Swift began to play. Percy grabbed two pens for microphones, making sure that Riptide was not one of them, and tossed one to Luke. Luke started to sing._

_Percy waited for a while and then joined in. They turned towards each other and locked eyes. Blue stared into green. Luke got lost in Percy's eyes, while Percy got lost in Luke's. _

_Suddenly Percy leaned in and kissed Luke. Luke eyes grew wide and he pushed Percy away. He looked at Percy like he was a freak. Then he got up and ran out. Percy sat there, shocked. _

*End Flashback*

Ever since that day, Luke wouldn't talk to me, look at me, or even be in the same room with me unless it was necessary. It was really annoying. Now I had no one to talk to about ANYTHING! I mean all Grover talked about was Annabeth and vice versa. I had no one. Then I heard a cough from the corner of the room.

"Hey Perce." Luke said. Then he laughed. "Your still listening to this song?"

"Of course, Taylor Swift is cool and this song rocks." I said which only made him laugh harder. Then he stopped.

"How you been, Percy?" he asked."I'm O.K. I guess." I said to him. "Good." he said, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but in my cabin.

"Hey Luke about the kiss…" I started and at the same time he said "Look, Perce about the other week…" We laughed. "You first." I said.

"O.k. There's no easy way to say this, but… Perseus Jackson, I-I love you!" he said. I looked shocked. "But the kiss…." I tried, but once again he stopped me. "I was scared because I actually started to like the kiss so I broke it off." he started explaining. "And if you hate me for being a total jerk, I completely understand because…"

I kissed him. When we broke apart he said "That was a nice way to tell me to shut up." I laughed. "I love you too, Lucian Castillian." I said, using his full name. And then we kissed again. And again. And again. The kisses got more passionate.

I felt his tongue flick out, asking for entrance. I happily gave it to him. Our tongues battled for control, his eventually winning. He explored every inch of my mouth. My hands found themselves tangled in his silky blonde hair. His hands were on the small of my back. One of his hands finally wondered down to squeeze my ass, making me squeak. He broke the kiss to smile at me. I could feel myself blushing so I grabbed his face and kissed him. I started trailing the kisses along his scar and down to his neck.

Once there I bit down on the soft flesh, giving him a small hickey that would be easy to hide later. He moaned loudly which in turn cause me to groan. I stripped off his shirt and started touching any skin that I could find. He groaned as he pulled my shirt off and started touching my stomach. I sat there kissing down his abs towards his belly button. Then I heard a knock at the door. I turned to the alarm clock by my bed and cursed. "Shit! We're late for dinner!" I said. He smirked and put his shirt back on. "We'll continue this later then." he said, tossing me my shirt.

While I put it on, he grabbed two old textbooks I had and opened them on my bed. Then he went and opened the door. Annabeth was there looking pissed. "What have you guys been doing?" she yelled. "Sorry Annabeth, we were studying and we lost track of time." Luke said, looking sheepish. "It's fine. Just get your asses down to the mess hall." She left and Luke turned towards me and winked. "Bye Perce! I'll see you later." And with that he walked out.

Suddenly, having a cabin to myself wasn't that bad.

**That's the end of that. Leave it to Annabeth to ruin a good sex scene. Actually I'm pretty grateful because as you can see from my suckish beginning to one, I SUCK AT SEX SCENES! Any way if you liked the story that's great, if not then… O.k. I'm thinking about writing a kinda sequel that goes with the books. So review please. Thanks. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kay so I decided to write a second chapter because everyone's been begging. But be warned. This is not happy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Percy P.O.V.

It's been 3 months since me and Luke got together. It was the first night I was back after my quest with Annabeth and Grover. Tonight was our 3 month anniversary and I was super excited because Luke had promised that my surprise was gonna be something I'd never forget. I was also really happy because I had missed him while on the quest even though we talked almost everyday.

Annabeth had helped me pick out the clothes and had helped me choose the present. Luke said I didn't need dinner so instead I went to my room and got ready. Then I walked down the path that lead to the woods. Soon I reached a clearing.

And there in the clearing set Luke on a rock with a six pack of coke and a picnic basket. As soon as he saw me, a big smile stretched across his face and he stood up and walked toward me.

"Hey baby! I missed you." He said, kissing me. "I missed you too!" I exclaimed, hugging him close.

"C'mon let's eat." I let him lead me to the picnic blanket that he had spread out. He pulled out cookies, sandwiches, grapes, and some ice cream from the picnic basket and handed me a can of Coke.

While we ate Luke asked me about my quest. I told him everything. While I was telling him about my big fight with Aries he walked over and sat next to me. I figured now was as good of time as ever and handed Luke his present. He smiled at me, ripped off the paper and opened it.

Inside was a necklace with a heart-shaped charm with my name on it. I grabbed it out of the box and put it on for him. "It's so, wherever you are, you will remember that you have my heart." He smiled and kissed me.

"I love it! Now before you open your present, I wanna ask you to come with me."

"Where?" I asked, confused.

"I'm leaving camp. Going on adventures and I want you to come with me. Please Percy." He gave me puppy dog eyes.

At first I was all for it, but then I thought about it. What about all my friends? And what if me and Luke don't work out? If we go somewhere far away then I wouldn't be able to come back to camp.

"L-luke I love you but I can't." I said. His face fell and he got a cold look in his eye. Then he got up and dug through the picnic basket.

"Ok. Then you can open your present now." He handed me the box and I opened it.

At first it looked like there was nothing in it. I looked at Luke questioningly. His eyes were trained on my leg. That's when I felt something crawling up it. I looked down and saw a scorpion walking up my leg.

I looked at Luke again, now worried, and started to reach for Riptide.

Luke's words stopped me.

"I wouldn't do that Perce. Pit scorpions can jump up to fifteen feet and it's stinger can pierce right through your clothes. You'll be dead in sixty seconds."

My vision blurred and I felt ready to puke. I found myself wishing and hoping that this was all a dream.

"Why?" I croaked out.

"If you had agreed to go with me this wouldn't have been necessary. But alive, you would totally ruin everything." He explained.

Then he leaned over and kissed me. "Goodbye Percy. I love you." Then Luke, the boy who had promised to love me forever, turned his back on me and walked away, leaving me to die.

Soon the scorpion stung me on my hand. While it hurt, it didn't hurt as much as the pain in my heart. My vision started to blur even more and I thought about the water. It had always healed me before. I started to stumble to it and put my hand in. It helped the pain in my hand a little but not enough to register in my mind. Soon my vision cleared up and I stumbled toward the camp. Some nymphs came out from their trees.

"Please get help!" I cried. I probably looked like a mess with tears running down my cheeks and a huge, yellow, swollen welt on my hand. One look at me and the nymphs sprang into actions. Two of them picked me up and started carrying me towards camp. Soon Annabeth was next to me.

"Seaweed Brain? What happened? W-w-where's Luke? Is he okay? Percy answer me!"

I looked up at her and started crying. "H-h-he's gone! He did this to me." Annabeth looked shocked, but she didn't ask any questions. She helped me to my cabin and into my bed.

"Perce…" I cut her off. "Don't call me that!" She looked taken a back, but then again I did say it kinda harshly. "Look Annabeth. Thanks for the help, but I just want to sleep and forget about this. She nodded.

"Okay Perce… I mean Percy. You sleep and I'll get someone for your hand." As soon as I heard the door close behind her, I curled up in a ball and cried until I finally fell into a deep, dark, dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kay so I decided to make this into a series! Yay! So it's Percy and Luke's relationship in each book. Setting takes place near the end. Umm my biggest problem right now is that I let my friend borrow my 4****th**** book and I still haven't gotten it back… so I have to get a new one. *shrugs* That chapter may take a while. **

**Disclaimer: I do own Percy Jackson…books… which is where I got some of the lines…. That I own…in my dreams.**

Percy P.O.V.

Me, Annabeth, and Tyson were exploring the _Princess Andromeda_. As we walked around we heard some people talking behind a door. It didn't seem to extraordinary.. until Luke's voice floated through the door.

At first I drifted toward his voice. It was the first time that I've heard it ever since he left me to die a year ago. I kept dreaming about it. Annabeth grabbed my arm. "No Percy!" She hissed at me, pulling me away from the door. I strained to hear what he was saying.

"We can destroy the prophecy ourselves. The fools wouldn't know which way to turn."

Then a deeper voice drifted through the door. "You really think the old horseman is gone for good?"

Luke laughed. That noise broke me out of the trance I was in. That was not Luke's laugh. No Luke had a sweet laugh that could always make me smile. This laugh was cruel and evil and sent chills up and down my spine.

"They can't trust him. Not with the skeletons in his closet. The poisoning of the tree was the final straw." Luke answered the guy's question.

I looked at Annabeth and nodded. We both tried to back up but Annabeth ran into a table behind her. Everything fell to the floor with a huge crash. We all froze. I heard the deeper voice say "Quiet!"

Then Luke whispered "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Right outside." Before the words registered in my brain, Annabeth was putting her Yankee cap over my head and the door opened.

"Ah if it isn't my favorite cousin. How are you Annabeth? Please come in." I saw something silver and shiny flash against Luke's chest as I followed Annabeth into the room without anyone knowing.

Looking carefully at it, I saw that it was a heart and could barely make out my name carved into it. My 3 month anniversary present to him. He actually kept it. I was surprised. Luke looked straight at me as if he could see me. It felt like he was staring right into my eyes.

His eyes widened. "Well, well, well." He said walking right up to me and pulling the cap off my head.

"Hey Perce. How you been?" He asked, a big smirk on his face.

"L-l-luke. Don't call me that!" I said. He laughed and, unlike his earlier laugh, it was a Luke laugh. The kind of laugh that only I can get out of him.

"What? Perce? But that's my nickname for you. I'm sure you saw that I kept your necklace." He came closer. "I've missed you Perce." And then in front of everyone, all the monsters, Annabeth, Tyson, the other campers and bodyguards, and the golden coffin that I knew held Kronos, Luke kissed me. And just like every other time, my legs turned to jelly and my arms immediately went around his neck.

The kiss felt like coming home. It was everything I remembered. I sighed and Luke took the opportunity to shove his tongue in my mouth. We both moaned when our tongues came in contact with each other.

He pulled apart. "I've missed you too." I whispered. He smiled. "So does that mean you've changed your mind?"

I couldn't do it. Although I had missed Luke greatly, it still hurt that he had tried to kill me.

"Before you make your decision, I have your real anniversary present." Luke announced. He pulled out a necklace on a silver chain.

"I would've given you this last year if you had said yes." He said coming close to fasten it around my neck. Then he handed me another one and I put it on him." Then he stepped close and held them together.

Each chain had half a heart charm. Mine said Luke and his said Percy. His matched his other necklace perfectly. The two halves snapped together magnetically. **(1)**

That's when I felt the love I had for Luke radiate through my body and stepped closer, grabbed his head and pulled him in for a kiss. All the love that I felt I put into the kiss. Everything I did was out of love. I was defeating Kronos so that Luke will be mine. With love on my side I can't lose. **(2)**

So I pulled out of the kiss. "I love it Luke. But I think you know that I can't join you. I love you." I took a step back.

"I anticipated that. I love you too Perce. And I will get you to join one of these days."

Then he hugged me. "You're a fool for the gods Percy." That's when Tyson growled.

"Percy no fool. You hurt Percy." And before I could stop he charged Luke and began to beat him up. **(3)**

"Tyson! No stop it! You're gonna hurt him." I cried, pulling him off. Luke stood up and spit out blood. I walked over and started to help him clean himself off. But he pushed me off and pressed a red button.

Soon security came in and grabbed all three of us.

"Orieus!" Luke yelled. Some big guy stepped forward. "See to it that our guests get to see how the drakon is fed." He nodded and we were lead out of the room.

Out on the main deck I looked at Tyson and nodded. He pushed his guard off and smacked Orieus thirty feet into the pool. Me and Annabeth managed to get our guys off and all three of us started running.

"Go to the lifeboat!" I yelled and we all ran and jumped in. While people charged at us the boat dropped towards the water.

"Thermos.." I yelled at Tyson, who tossed me the thermos that Hermes gave me. I opened it and some wind propelled us forward. The boat hit water and jumped.. once.. twice.. three times. Behind us I heard screams of rage from the _Princess Andromeda_. I sighed while watching the ship move farther and farther away.

"I still love you Luke. Even if you try to kill me a hundred times… I always will." I whispered. And I know that even though he was drifting far away, he still heard me.

**Ok so I saw these in the store a couple of days ago and had to put them in the story. But then I realized it made me sound redundant. But I like that now they have matching necklaces. Might find some way to make it an even sweeter thing. **

**I was listening to the Legally Blonde the Musical soundtrack and the song "What You Want" came on. I had to incorporate the lyrics in there.**

**Oh Tyson…..**

**Kay so I really like this. I don't care if you don't cuz I do. Awh Luke still wears his necklace. I believe that it's proof enough that Luke still loves Percy. And Percy loves Luke no matter how many times Luke tries to kill him. **

**I think that Luke is really sweet… even though he's tried to kill Percy so many times. In fact, some stupid kids in my old English class used to make fun of me cuz I cried when Luke died. Anyway I'm kinda excited for the next chapter… Even though it's gonna be a little sad. Hope you guys liked this. Please review. Love you.**


End file.
